Fluff in the Rain
by izzymon2431
Summary: Just read and review!


I do NOT own these characters!

* * *

His skin was the palest white I'd ever seen. I was almost jealouse.  
It was raining as we sat under a conopy. I liked the rain better than daylight. It was a beautiful song to capture the true beauty of the earth.  
"Whatare you thinking about?" He whispered. I met his gaze as he watched me through his jet black spiked bangs. I just nodded, saying noyhing else. He still waited patientally. I wasnt going to ruin this moment with words. I was going to enjoy the silence. "Please tell me," He leaned closer to me resting his head on my shoulder. "Nightwing..." I didnt know how to finish. He is annoying. His pale beauty stuns me. He is not the tan blonde so many girls drool over. He is this sensitivve person I know so well. He turned his head slightly to look at me. I leaned away from him so I could look him in the eye. I was completely lost for words. What cold I possibly say to this beautiful dark angel?  
" I..." I couldnt find my voice.  
Just then he placed both hands on my cheeks, and looked me dead in the eye. His brown eyes were gorgeous. I stared back at him blankly. It took me a moment to realize he was telling my everything with his eyes. With the silence. Thats when I realized I didn't need words at all. Slowly ever, so slowly, he leaned into me, pressing his soft angels lips to mine. I was lost in him. We didn't need music at all. The rain was a lulaby of its own.  
His lips moved fom mine to my neck. Caressing some places, bitting others. My mind went numb and I was going on pure instinct. Inhaling him, tasting him, feeling every inch of him. I now lay back on the grass as he hoveres over me. My breathing was deep and heavy as he unbottoned my black cardigan revealing a black lacey Victoria Secret bra. I caught a quick glimpse of him smiling, but it quickly faded.  
I pushed back his soft black hair as he kissed between the two cups of my bra and made his way down my abdomen. I was a pretty descent bra size. 36 c wasnt exactly small. The only sound was the pouring rain around us and our heavy, in synch, breathing. Soon he was slowly sliding down my black pleated mini skirt.  
I was thin; I wasnt very curvy, but I wasn't a toothpick. My mom tells me I was model type: tall, busty, and thin. And I was all those things but I was always insecure about my size. I was now in my underwear and I could feel him hooking his fingers inside the elastic band of my panties. Quickly sat up before he could proceed. In a panic I grabbed his face and beagen to kiss him. I guess he realized my panic because I was soon back lying down and he was back on top of me.  
I unzipped his black and white stripped hoodie and layed it next to my head. He sat up so he could remove his T-shirt. His Body was paler than the rest of him. God he was beautiful.  
Hours later we were still at it, and the rain still poured around us. I dug my nails so deep into his back he was bleeding. The penatration of him was so unbearable and pleasuring I couldn't breath. I was heaving and gasping for air, and bitting my bottom lip. My hands were covered in his blood. Everytime he went deeper, my nails dug deeper, and he groaned louder. My legs were wrapped around him so tight I wondered if I was cutting off his circulation.  
I was moaning so loud I was surprised we hadn't got caught. This was an extacy and I was lost in it. Focused on the sound of our breathing, my racing heartbeat, and every single stroke of pleasure that coursed through my viens. The feel of our skin on skin contact was the most indiscribable, pleasure i'd ever felt. I barley noticed his peircings. And he seemed not to notice my tongue peircing. I was just shocked by how many peircings he had. Especially the ones you couldnt see while he had his cloths on. I saw every part of him and there was no secret left between us.  
My lips touched about almost every part of him. I Had the most joy in biting his neck. He told me I needed to file down my nails.  
When we were finished we layed side by side next to each other. I was perfectly at ease laying back in the grass; my long cardigan wide open, and my bra practically displayed for anyone to see. Nightwing choose to be completely shirtless and, trust me, I didn't complain. I didn't feel as insecure anymore. I felt confident. I knew I wanted him. And for once, I knew I loved him.

* * *

Rate and review please, bye!


End file.
